Lapis and Lazuli
by Eren Jeger
Summary: Rasanya, kehidupan si kembar bernomor android 17 dan 18 ini mempunyai kisah hidupnya sendiri. (Dari sebelum sampai sesudah menjadi Android) Dragon Ball
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Ball Super**

 **Original : Akira Toriyama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball :)**

* * *

 _ **BRUAAAKKGHH!**_

"Dasar bocah penganggu!"

"Heh! anak sekecil ini sih mana bisa berkelahi!"

"Hajar saja bersama-sama!"

"Ayo ayo!"

Di sudut gang kecil yang sepi, mereka bergerumul mengeroyok seorang anak lelaki yang berjalan melewati wilayah kekuasaan mereka. Beramai-ramai memukulnya hingga dia babak belur.

"Ugghhh...hh a-aku... aku tidak bermaksud kesini..." rintihnya, meringis menahan sakit.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara kau! dasar cengeng!"

"Anak cengeng!"

"Anak cengeng!

"Anak cengeng!"

Anak lelaki bersyal oranye itu menangis, hanya bisa menerima semua pukulan telak itu pada dirinya. bahkan mereka tak segan menjambak rambut hitamnya keras-keras.

"Ambil uang di sakunya, kita langsung pergi!"

Mereka menganggunk cepat. "YA!"

"Ja-jangan...!"

 **DUAAAKH!**

Dengan pukulan terakhir ke wajahnya, dia langsung tersungkur. Sangat menyakitkan, dia mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. penuh emosi, menangis dalam diam.

 _Lemah…_

"Gggr... dasar... ka-kau... lemah..." dia kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dia biarkan rintikan hujan yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

* * *

"Kau berkelahi lagi dengan mereka?"

Lapis diam, membungkam bibirnya rapat-rapat untuk menjawab. bahkan dia tidak menolehkan wajahnya sedikitpun pada saudari kembarnya, Lazuli.

Lazuli menghela nafas berat, entah sudah berapa kali Lapis mengalami hal seperti ini. dia bukan anak yang kuat, tapi dia selalu berani menantang orang lain. semua berakhir dengan kacau balau karena ke-'sok'an nya itu.

"Lapis, jangan bilang kau sengaja melakukan ini" ucapnya.

"Diam, aku tak peduli" dengusnya.

"Kemarikan wajahmu, biar ku obati" kata Lazuli, tangannya hendak meraih tepi wajah saudaranya, namun Lapis langsung menepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Tidak usah, aku ini bukan anak lemah" gumamnya lagi.

"Lapis, jangan keras kepala begitu! sudah jelas wajahmu lebam tahu!" kata Lazuli.

"Untuk apa kau mengobatiku! kalau orang kuat itu... bekas lukanya banyak! kau tidak perlu sok baik padaku, Laz!" teriak Lapis, masih menolak.

Si Pirang mendengus kesal, masa bodoh dengan penolakan adiknya yang sok kuat. dengan kasar, tangannya langsung meraup muka Lapis dan mengobatinya dengan cepat.

"Uggh! a-aduh! AAAAA!"

"Diam! jangan mengaduh begitu!" protesnya.

"Sa-sakit! a-apa yang kau lakukan!?"

"Ku bilang diam!"

"Hiks..." akhirnya dia menangis karena harus menahan sakit.

Lazuli tahu betul bagaimana sifat Lapis. keras kepala dan sangat kekanakan. jika ada sesuatu yang memancing dirinya, maka Lapis akan bertindak. Lapis tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup tanpa Lazuli, begitu juga sebaliknya. nama mereka di ambil dari Kristal Mulia biru bernama _Lapis Lazuli_. Sebuah nama yang sesuai dengan warna Aquamarine di pasang mata mereka.

Tapi di satu sisi, Lazuli sangat kasihan padanya karena harus melewati masa buruk dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Lapis dan Lazuli adalah sepasang anak kembar. Lazuli terlahir lebih dulu 1 menit dari Lapis. mereka hanya anak berandalan kota yang suka berkeliaran di jalanan. mereka tidak sebahagia anak-anak lainnya di luar sana...

Disini, mereka cuma dua saudara yang hidup sendirian tanpa rasa kasih sayang kedua orang tua.

Entahlah, rasanya sulit. satu-satunya peninggalan ibu mereka adalah syal oranye yang kini di pakai oleh Lapis di lingkar lehernya.

"Dengar, menjadi kuat bukan berarti kau suka berkelahi. ini bukan dirimu, Lapis" jelas Lazuli. "Kita bukan orang sukan menantang, kau ini terlalu kecil. jangan buat dirimu menderita dengan pukulan-pukulan itu"

"Ugghhh... ta-tapi... aku hanya..." Lapis meringis, menutup pasang matanya rapat-rapat untuk membendung air mata.

"Aku hanya ingin seperti orang lain... mereka selalu mendapatkan apa yang di inginkan, tapi tidak dengan kita Laz..."

"..."

Lazuli diam.

"A-aku... cuma... rindu ibu" suaranya parau didalam isakan tangis. Lapis menutup setengah wajahnya dengan syal oranye.

Lazuli menepuk pelan kepala adiknya, dia tersenyum tipis. pasang mata Aquamarine biru yang cerah di bawah gelapnya rumah kosong terpancar jelas ketika ia memandanginya. senyuman khas itu... benar-benar melekat pada diri Lazuli, mirip dengan ibu.

"Aku sering bilang padamu kan? kau tidak akan sendirian. aku ada disini"

Lapis tertegun.

"Berhenti mengatakan kalau kau tidak pantas lahir di dunia ini. kita berdua harus menjalani semuanya, meskipun cuma anak berandalan. yang paling penting adalah, kita tetap bersama, kita tidak boleh jauh-jauh. kau mengerti kan?"

Lazuli langsung menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, meyakinkan Lapis.

Lapis masih terdiam, tapi dia paham isyarat kedua matanya bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah berpisah.

"Aku..."

"Kita istirahat dulu disini, kalau hujan sudah reda, kita harus mencari makan" jawabnya lagi.

Lapis mengangguk dengan sendirinya, masih tertegun. dia meremas syal oranye-nya, memastikan kain milik sang ibu masih melingkar di lehernya.

"Maaf, aku berpikiran buruk" gumamnya.

"Tidak, kau hanya emosi, kau hanya perlu tenang" kata Lazuli.

Lapis tidak akan pernah tahu, bagaimana dirinya bisa hidup tanpa Lazuli.

* * *

Berteduh di bawah atap rumah kosong, sembari menikmati derasnya hujan di sertai suhu udara yang dingin yang hampir menembus permukaan baju, keduanya duduk di tepian dan hanya menatap kosong ke arah jalanan.

"Dingin, akhir-akhir ini terus hujan" gumam Lazuli, dia membuka telapak tangannya dan mengumpulkan tetesan air hujan tersebut.

"Sepertinya hujan terus mengguyur sampai malam, dan kita belum makan apapun" keluh Lapis.

Mata Aquamarinenya tak sengaja melihat ke sebrang, semua orang yang asik menikmati makan malam dan liburan bersama keluarga.

Lihatlah... mereka benar-benar lengkap satu sama lain. suatu kehangatan yang sangat di impikan si kembar.

"Lazuli..." bisik Lapis.

"Ya?"

"Kalau sudah besar nanti... aku ingin punya pekerjaan, jadi... kita tidak perlu mencuri lagi kan?" tanya Lapis.

Lazuli menatap Lapis, dia mengerti maksud perkataan saudaranya. dia hanya memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas ringan.

"Iya"

"Aku cuma ingin hidup yang lebih baik" gumamnya lagi. Lazuli meringkukkan tubuhnya, mendekap kedua lututnya ke dada erat-erat.

Ketika malam tiba, hujan masih mengguyur, namun tak sederas tadi siang. mereka duduk di dalam gang kecil dengan sisa selimut sobek untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Lazuli membiarkan Lapis tidur di pangkuannya.

Sambil mengusap kepala adiknya, Lazuli ikut tertidur.

 _Malam ini, benar-benar dingin…_

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

 **Khusus untuk para fans Android 17 dan 18! siapa yang suka Dragon Ball? :)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Ball Super**

 **Original : Akira Toriyama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Lapis dan Lazuli saling menoleh, di pagi yang mendung ini, mereka mendapatkan target : Pedagang Roti.

"Lapis, ayo"

Lapis mengangguk cepat. dia berjalan mengendap-endap dari belakang pedagang, kemudian langsung masuk ke kolong meja.

Lazuli mengamati aksi adiknya dari sebrang, memastikan bahwa Lapis masih aman dari mata orang-orang. Lazuli memberi isyarat jari telunjuk untuk mengatakan bahwa Lapis harus mengambil rotinya.

Dengan sigap, roti di atas meja satu persatu di ambil, Lapis agak gugup, tapi dia yakin bahwa aksi pencuriannya ini berhasil.

Setelah semuanya sudah cukup, kini Lapis harus meninggalkan kolong meja dan melewati pedagang roti. ini sangat sulit, pasar mulai ramai. Lazuli sendiri tidak bisa menghampiri adiknya ke sebrang karena aksi mereka akan ketahuan.

Tapi Lapis adalah anak yang berpikiran pendek, dia nekat keluar dari kolong hingga kepalanya langsung terbentur kaki meja. membuat getaran meja yang mengejutkan sang pemilik roti.

"Eh!?"

"WAAA!?"

Lapis langsung kabur dengan banyak roti di kedua tangannya.

"HEI! PENCURI! ANAK ITU MENCURI DAGANGANKU!"

"Ayo Lazuli!" seru Lapis. Lazuli langsung menyusul.

"Kau sih tidak sabaran!" protes Lazuli.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk marah-marah, kita sembunyi dulu!"

Si kembar berlarian melalui ramainya orang-orang, sementara di belakang sudah ada dua polisi yang mengejar.

"Hoi! Kalian! tunggu dulu!" teriak si polisi.

Lazuli terkejut. "Ga-gawat! polisi!?"

"Lewat sini, Laz!"

Lapis langsung menarik lengan kakaknya ke arah gang sempit, mereka sembunyi di sebelah tong sampah, sementara dua polisi masih mengejar. untungnya, mereka sudah pergi.

"A-apa mereka sudah pergi?" tanya Lazuli.

"Ku rasa begitu..."

"Ayo, kita cari tempat yang sepi... polisi itu pasti masih mencari kita" gumamnya.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari, mereka pun semakin masuk ke dalam gang tersebut. bersembunyi tanpa meninggalkan jejak. Mereka sangat lahap, beruntung hari ini roti yang mereka dapatkan memiliki ukuran yang besar. bahkan masih bisa di bagi dua.

"Setelah makan, nanti kita kemana lagi?" tanya Lapis.

"Mencari uang" jawab Lazuli.

"Baiklah"

Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan 'mencari', tapi mereka akan 'mencuri' uang.

* * *

Keduanya masih was-was ketika berjalan di tengah kerumunan orang. mereka masih takut di kejar polisi, tapi Lazuli meyakinkan bahwa dirinya dan Lapis tidak akan tertangkap di wilayah ini.

Berjalan melewati deretan TV di balik layar kaca toko. Lapis dia menghentikkan langkahnya sebentar untuk menonton.

 _"Jadi, pasukan pita merah itu mengincar Dragon Ball?"_

"Hm?"

"Lapis, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lazuli.

Lapis tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatap layar.

 _"Iya, katanya, ada 7 bola naga berwarna oren yang mereka incar. rumornya, 7 bola naga itu dapat mengabulkan segala keinginan!"_

 _"Segala keinginan?"_

 _Segala keinginan?_ gumam Lapis.

"Lapis?" Lazuli masih memanggil.

"Sshh, dengar baik-baik!"

 _"Iya, tapi pasukan itu sudah lama hancur. tapi kepolisian masih mencari sebagian anggotanya karena di khawatirkan, pasukan pita merah akan bangkit lagi"_

 _"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Dragon ball itu?"_

 _"Mereka tidak pernah mendapatkannya, ku pikir itu cuma rumor belaka yang di buat-buat"_

"Kau dengar itu, Laz? Dragon ball!" kata Lapis. tapi Lazuli masih bingung.

"Lalu?"

"Bola itu dapat mengabulkan segala keinginan, bagaimana kalau kita mencarinya?" kata Lapis, mulai semangat.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada! mana ada sebuah bola yang dapat mengabulkan segala keinginan, lagipula kau dengar sendiri kan? itu cuma rumor. belum tentu benar" kata Lazuli.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu sungguhan? kita harus mencarinya Laz!" kata Lapis lagi.

"Lalu, kita akan mencari dimana?" tanya Lazuli.

Seketika, Lapis terdiam.

"Ehhh anu... itu... eehhh..."

"Yang kita butuhkan saat ini adalah uang! bukan bola naga itu!" Lazuli menegaskan.

"Huh, kau ini sih tidak bisa di ajak serius. pokoknya, kita harus menemukan Dragon Ball itu dan membuat keinginan!"

Lazuli menggelengkan kepalanya, pasti Lapis sedang kekurangan mineral sehingga dia berhalusinasi tentang Bola naga tersebut.

"Lupakan Dragon Ball, ayo kita mencari uang" Lazuli menegaskan.

Nah, Lazuli bukan orang yang mudah percaya dengan hal-hal gaib. sekalipun itu hanya sebuah Dragon Ball, Lazuli lebih mementingkan apa tujuan mereka sekarang : bertahan hidup dan selalu bersama Lapis selamanya.

* * *

Siang hari, awan-awan nimbus di langit menghalangi teriknya panas matahari.

Kali ini, mereka akan melakukan aksi secara terpisah. Lapis akan mencuri uang dengan triknya sendiri, nanti setelah mendapatkannya, mereka akan bertemu lagi di pertigaan. Lazuli pun menyetujuinya, tapi dia mengingatkan Lapis agar sampai tak tertangkap polisi.

Mereka pun memulai...

Lazuli berjalan pelan melalui kerumunan orang, menatap isi saku mereka, dan memastikan bahwa dompet mereka tebal (dompet tebal, berarti mempunyai banyak uang). Ketika dia menargetkan si pria tua yang sedang berbelanja, Lazuli berjalan melewati belakangnya dan tangannya menyabet dompet tersebut dari saku sang pemilik, Lazuli langsung memasukkan dompet itu ke dalam jaket kecilnya.

Dia berjalan cepat ke belakang pohon dan membuka semua isinya.

"haah..."

Kurang beruntung, 1 lembar Zeni sangat tidak cukup.

"Aku harus menemui Lapis" gumamnya. _mungkin Lapis mendapatkan uang lebih._

* * *

 **BRRUKKGH!**

Lapis langsung tersungkur, lembaran zeni berhamburan di atas tanah dan para preman itu mengambilnya.

"Hahaha! dasar bocah, kalau mau mencuri, kau harus pintar menipu!"

"Ugghh.. i-itu uangku! JANGAN AMBIL!" Lapis melawan, melayangkan satu tinju tangannya ke arah si preman, namun pukulan tersebut terasa seperti memukul bantal empuk.

"Ggggr! kembalikan uangku! aku yang menemukannya duluan!" teriaknya.

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Kau mau uang ini kan? ayo ambil!"

Dan si preman melayangkan satu tendangan telak ke arah perut Lapis, seketika ia memuntahkan darahnya.

 _ **"AAARGGHH!"**_

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengambil uang ini? lihat! tubuh sependak itu mana bisa mengalahkan kami yang besar!? ingat ya, sekali bocah tetap bocah!"

Lapis menggertakkan giginya, dia bukan bocah. dia bukan anak lemah, dia adalah pemberani! si bocah berambut hitam tersebut berdiri di antara preman bertubuh besar, mereka mempermainkannya, seperti boneka di dalam ring.

"HAAAAAAA!"

Lapis meninju sekuatnya, dia tidak menyadari betapa lemahnya dirinya. dan kini para preman itu menginjaknya habis-habisan.

"LAPIS!?"

Lazuli menyeru panik, dia melihat adiknya di kerumuni 4 preman. Lapis nampak tak berdaya, dia seperti tak sadarkan diri.

"MENJAUH DARI ADIKKU!"

 ** _Bruuaaakkkhhhhh!_**

Lazuli mendorong preman tersebut sampai terjatuh. Lazuli bukan anak biasa, dia akan sangat marah kalau melihat adiknya terlukai.

"Hei! Siapa kau!?"

"Huh! dia anak perempuan, tidak usah di pukul!"

"Iya! abaikan saj- UAAAAAAGHHH!?"

Masa bodoh dengan omong kosong mereka, Lazuli langsung menendang selangkangan si preman sampai dia benar-benar ambruk.

"Aaarggghh!?"

"HAAAH!? Kau baik-baik saja!?"

"Ayo Lapis, berdirilah!"

Lazuli langsung merangkul Lapis, tapi Lapis menarik diri dari rangkulan kakaknya. si pirang sangat terkejut.

"Lazuli! diam! aku harus melawan preman itu!" kata Lapis.

"Apa kau gila!? mereka nyaris membuatmu babak belur!" bentak Lazuli.

Dan di saat yang sama, polisi datang menemukan perkelahian mereka.

"HEI KALIAN! Berhenti disitu!"

 _Gawat!?_ Lazuli bergumam kaget.

Para preman itu panik, mereka melepas Lapis dari tangannya dan bergegas kabur.

"Kabur! ada polisi!"

"Hei tunggu! kita belum selesai!" Lapis masih protes, tapi Lazuli langsung menggendong adiknya dan bergegas lari dari kejaran polisi.

"Lazuli! turunkan aku! turunkan aku!" bentak Lapis.

Tak memedulikan keras kepala adiknya, Lazuli berlari tanpa tujuan arah, yang dia pikirkan sekarang bagaimana caranya mereka bebas dari kejaran polisi. tidak ada pilihan, mereka berdua harus selamat.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat, tapi Lazuli tidak bisa diam disini.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan!?_

Dia berpikir keras, Lazuli pergi ke gang kecil dan bersembunyi di balik dinding besar. polisi tersebut masih mengejarnya namun tak menyadari bahwa si kembar sembunyi di situ.

 _"hahhh...! hahh..."_

Lazuli merasakan saluran nafasnya seperti tersumbat. lelah karena berlari, dan lelah karena menggendong adiknya.

"Cih! Lazuli! gara-gara kau aku tidak bisa memukul preman kurang ajar itu!" omel Lapis.

Dan Lazuli langsung membanting adiknya sampai tersungkur ke tanah, Lapis mengaduh kesakitan.

 **BRUAAKGHH!**

"Aduhh! La-Laz...! apa yang kau lakukan!?" tanya Lapis.

"Dasar keras kepala! kau ini tidak bisa di atur!" teriak Lazuli.

"Kau sendiri yang menghalangiku! padahal aku tadi berhasil mendapat uangnya!" Lapis tak kalah berseru.

"Mengambil uang dari mana!? para preman itu!? kau salah orang, Lapis! seharusnya kita mengambil dompet orang lain yang sedang lengah! bukan berhadapan langsungdengan orang yang lebih kuat darimu! kau paham!?" bentaknya lagi.

Melihat pasang aquamarine di mata kakaknya yang mendadak dingin, membuatnya sukses membungkam mulutnya.

"Lapis, dengarkan aku... kau tidak pandai berkelahi. ku mohon... berhentilah seperti itu..." gumamnya.

"..."

"Aku tidak bisa melihatmu terluka begini, aku merasa gagal melindungimu, Lapis... turuti aku sedikit saja. berhentilah menantang orang lain..."

"..."

"Ka-kalau saja... kalau saja kau mati, bagaimana denganku, Lapis? kau mau membiarkan aku hidup sendirian?"

Dan kali ini, Lapis benar-benar tertegun.

Bukan, Lapis bukan bermaksud seperti itu. tapi... dia juga tak ingin melihat kembarannya menangis. perlahan-lahan, Lapis merasa bersalah.

"A-aku..." nada suaranya agak merintih. "Maaf... Lazuli..."

"Kita bisa mencari jalan lain, tapi tidak dengan berkelahi. kau mengerti?" tanya Lazuli. kedua tangannya membingkai garis halus wajah adiknya, menatap pasang matanya dengan penuh pengharapan.

Lapis menghela nafas. rasanya... dia harus berhenti.

"Aku... cuma ingin kuat agar bisa melindungimu Laz"

"Eh?"

"Maaf, ku kira... dengan seperti ini, akan membuatmu senang" gumamnya, berkecil hati.

"Yang membuatku senang sudah lebih dari cukup, kau kebahagiaanku. makanya aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu" jelas Lazuli.

"Baiklah... a-aku mengerti..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dragon Ball Super**

 **Original : Akira Toriyama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Menjadi saudara satu-satunya bukan perkara yang mudah.

Melewati satu tahun hidup di jalanan adalah kebiasaan si kembar. Mereka pernah beberapa kali mencuri baju. tapi untuk kali ini, baju mereka sobek lagi karena berbagai kejadian. Satu-satunya yang tidak pernah sobek adalah syal oren milik Lapis.

Tapi nampaknya, mereka tidak mencuri baju dulu. yang saat ini mereka butuhkan adalah makanan dan uang.

Lazuli sangat mengamati langkah adiknya. setiap kali Lapis bertindak, Lazuli akan mengingatkannya. setiap kali Lapis ingin melakukan ini dan itu, Lazuli akan membantunya.

Tidak ada yang lebih baik di dunia ini kalau mereka sudah saling memiliki.

* * *

Si kembar duduk meringkuk di pinggiran dinding retak, menaruh satu gelas kosong di hadapan dan beharap belas kasih semua orang yang berlalu lalang lewat di depan mereka.

Tapi tak sedikit pun yang menaruh simpati pada keduanya. seolah tak melihat dua insan kecil tengah duduk meringkuk di bawah kaki mereka. Keduanya cukup bersabar, setidaknya mendapat beberapa logam saja sangat bersyukur.

"Lazuli?" panggil Lapis.

"Apa?"

Lapis agak terdiam sejenak, tapi dia membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kau pernah berpikir, kalau suatu hari kita akan di adopsi?"

Mata Lazuli agak melebar dengan pertanyaan itu. tapi nampaknya, Lapis seperti menginginkan sebuah jawaban.

"Hmmm... tidak, aku tidak penah berpikir seperti itu" gumamnya.

"Kira-kira, orang tua mana ya yang mau berbaik hati merawat kita?" tanya Lapis lagi.

si Pirang menghela nafas ringan, tangannya sibuk mengusap-usap rambut adiknya.

"Tidak akan ada yang mau mengadopsi berandalan seperti kita, Lapis. yang kita lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan hidup"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau kita di adopsi, pasti kita akan di pisahkan. aku tidak mau begitu" tambah Lazuli lagi. "Pokoknya, kau harus bersamaku"

"Tapi kalau ada orang tua, kita bisa meminta apa saja pada mereka kan?" Lapis bertanya lagi.

"..."

 _Lapis, kau terlalu berharap banyak..._ pikir Lazuli.

"Kalau kita punya orang tua lagi, kita tidak akan seperti ini! di luar sana ada orang yang akan merawat kita, aku yakin pasti ada yang menyayangi kita kok!"

Lazuli menghembus nafas tipis, dia hanya berharap agar Lapis tidak melontarkan kalimat konyol seperti ini.

 _Tring!_

Satu logam jatuh tepat di dalam gelas mereka.

"Lihat Laz! satu logam Zeni!" kata Lapis, nampak senang.

Tapi bagi Lazuli, ini sangat kurang. mereka sudah duduk disini hampir 3 jam. "Tapi itu hanya satu, kita belum mendapatkan banyak"

"Apa kita harus pindah tempat?"

"Bukan hanya pindah dari sini, tapi... kita harus pindah ke kota lain" ucapnya.

Lapis agak berkedip heran. pindah? ke kota lain?

Lazuli sudah memikirkan ini sebelumnya, dia memang berniat pindah. kota ini terlalu keras untuk anak-anak jalanan seperti mereka berdua. jadi, pilihan yang tepat sekarang adalah, mereka harus mencari tempat yang lebih baik.

"Kita akan pindah kemana, Laz?" tanya Lapis lagi.

"Ke Kota sebelah, kita bisa menumpang kendaraan dan pergi dari sini"

"Kota sebelah kan jauh, naik mobil pasti butuh waktu berhari-hari"

"Kita bisa naik truk, yang pasti kita bisa menyelinap ke sana dan segera pindah dari sini"

Lapis berkedip lagi. terkadang, Lazuli selalu mempunyai ide cemerlang yang dapat mengubah jalan hidup mereka.

"Baiklah... kita akan pergi" jawabnya, pelan.

"Sekarang, kita cari makanan lagi ya"

* * *

 _Di sebuah pasar..._

Seperti biasa, si kembar akan mencuri makanan disaat kesempatan tiba. mereka berdua merangkak dari kolong ke kolong, mengambil makanan di atas meja secepat kilat tanpa ketahuan sang pemilik.

Mereka merangkak lagi ke sebuah meja yang kolongnya tertutup taplak, Lapis ingin mengambil semua tusuk daging kuda dan segera membawanya kabur.

"Cepat ambil dagingnya, Lapis. kita tak punya banyak kesempatan" bisik Lazuli, dia mengangkat sedikit taplak meja, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat.

Tangan kecil si rambut hitam itu masih berusaha meraih. "A-aku sedang mencoba..."

"Ambil yang banyak, supaya bisa jadi persediaan kita" tambahnya lagi.

Lapis sedang mencoba, sudah ada 10 tusuk daging yang dia ambil, kali ini dia akan mengambil lebih banyak. tangannya menyentuh sesuatu yang besar, wajah Lapis langsung berbinar-binar.

"Waah! ini pasti ukurannya besar!"

Ketika ia segera menariknya ke bawah, Lapis merasa tangannya tidak dapat di gerakkan.

"...Ugghh!?"

"Ada apa Lapis? cepat turunkan tanganmu" sahut Lazuli.

"A-aku sedang mencoba! tapi tanganku tidak bisa bergerak di atas" Lapis mulai panik.

 **"KENA KAU PENCURI KECIL!"**

"HAAAAAAAAH!?"

Sang pemilik yang membungkuk ke kolong meja mengejutkan si kembar.

"Pantas saja daganganku ada yang hilang! jadi pencurinya kalian, Hah!"

Dia langsung menyeret si kembar keluar dari kolong meja. memegang pergelangan tangan mungil mereka erat-erat sehingga si kembar tak bisa kabur.

"Kalian bisa makan di kantor polisi, ayo ikut aku!" ucap si pedagang.

Lapis dan Lazuli terus meronta.

"Lepaskan kami! Lepaskan kami!"

"Hei! berhenti memberontak, dasar berandalan!"

Kehebohan ini menarik perhatian semua orang di pasar. memperhatikan si kembar berpakaian kusut berantakan dan tubuh kurus, memandang keduanya dengan tatapan sinis dan jijik...

"Mereka ini kan yang suka mencuri?"

"Iya! mereka berdua ini berandalan nakal, mereka pernah mencuri uang"

"Anak menyedihkan, siapa sih orang tua mereka?"

"Mereka tidak punya orang tua, lihat saja... mereka kurus sekali!"

Lazuli meringis. tatapan mata semua orang yang memandanginya begitu mengerikan. seolah Lapis dan dirinya adalah sebuah kesalahan di dunia ini. tak tanggung dia juga mendengar sedikit sorakan meledek dari anak-anak kaya seusianya.

Lazuli merasa tak mampu hidup jika saja pedagang ini akan membawanya ke kantor polisi.

 _Tak ada pilihan lagi_

Lapis dan Lazuli bersama-sama menggigit tangan si pedagang dan langsung kabur.

"Adduhh!?"

"Ayo Lazuli!" teriak Lapis, sekalian dia membawa satu baskom tusuk daging kuda. si kembar akhirnya berhasil melarikan diri.

"TUNGGU! KEMBALIKAN DAGANGANKU!"

 _Ramai sekali...!_ Lazuli bergumam panik. dengan banyaknya orang-orang di pasar ini, tentu jalan mereka untuk kabur semakin terhalang. apalagi pedagang lain juga ikut mengejar.

"Mereka berdua itu berandalan yang suka mencuri makanan! cepat tangkap!"

"Ayo ayo ayo!"

Mata Aquamarine Lazuli melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, tak ada jalan bagi mereka untuk bersembunyi. semuanya benar-benar tertutup dengan keramaian orang.

"Lazuli! jangan menoleh kebelakang! kita harus lari!" sahut Lapis.

"Hahh...! hahh...!"

Lazuli melihat sebuah mobil box dengan pintu terbuka kebetulan parkir di sebrang. si pirang langsung menggenggam tangan adiknya dan membawanya pergi kesana.

"Ayo lari ke truk!"

"Seseorang! tangkap mereka berdua!" teriak si pedagang dari belakang. kini mereka benar-benar ganas.

 _Sedikit lagi!_

Si kembar berlari ke pintu mobil box yang masih terbuka sebagian, mereka naik ke dalam dan Lapis langsung menutupnya rapat-rapat.

 **BLAAMMM!**

"hahhh! hahhh... hahhhh... hahhhh..."

Saking terburu-burunya, satu baskom tusuk daging kuda berhamburan di lantai mobil.

"Mereka... hahhh... me-mereka... tidak akan... menemukan... kita disini.. hhh" ucap si pirang sambil terengah-engah.

"Ughh... kalau kita tertangkap, kita akan di hajar massa" sambung Lapis. tangannya memungut kembali beberapa tusuk daging yang jatuh di lantai mobil.

"Ini masih bisa di makan?" tanya Lazuli.

"Tenang saja, belum 5 menit kok"

 _Brmmmmm~!_

"Ah!?"

Lazuli dan Lapis terjatuh karena getaran mobil box yang mulai melaju.

Kini, mereka terkurung di mobil tersebut. entah akan membawa kemana mereka pergi.

Lazuli sedikit mengintip dari balik kaca mobil, para pedagang pasar nampak beramai-ramai mencari dirinya. tapi beruntung, Lazuli bernafas lega. jika saja tidak ada mobil ini, mungkin dia dan Lapis akan masuk penjara.

"Ngomong-ngomgong, ini mobil apa ya?" tanya Lapis.

Lazuli mengamati setiap sudut mobil. ini adalah mobil box, disini hanya banyak kotak-kotak terkunci. tapi..

 _hhmmm..._

 _Bau ini..._

Lazuli mencium aroma tajam dari kotak tersebut. kebetulan, ada yang masih terbuka sebagian.

"Laz, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Lapis.

Lazuli membuka paksa kotak tersebut. seketika, pasang matanya melebar. seperti melihat sebuah keajaiban yang belum pernah ia rasakan dengan kepala sendiri.

"Waaahh... ini.. MAKANAN!"

"WAAH!?"

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ini adalah mobil box pengangkut makanan. Potongan Roti dan Sosis menjadi rejeki mereka.

"Kita beruntung hari ini!" Lapis berteriak girang, tapi Lazuli langsung membekap mulut adiknya.

"Sshh! diam, nanti suara kita terdengar supir. sebaiknya kita makan sekarang!"

Lapis mengangguk cepat.

"Kita buka kotak lain, siapa tahu ada makanan lebih banyak lagi"

"Yang ini juga banyak!"

Mereka bersama-sama melahap makanan yang ada di dalam mobil itu. ini adalah hari keberuntungan di bawah musim hujan. kemanapun mobil tersebut membawa si kembar pergi, mereka akan tetap bersama.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dragon Ball Super**

 **Original : Akira Toriyama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Si kembar tertidur di atas tumpukan kotak-kotak makanan. melewati satu malam di mobil box, lelah dan mengantuk, membiarkan diri mereka terbawa laju menuju tempat lain.

ketika sinar kecil masuk melalui celah jendela mobil, Lazuli bangun perlahan-lahan. sinar matahari langsung menyerang iris mata birunya.

"...?"

Pandangannya masih buram, tapi Lazuli tahu kalau ini sudah pagi. sementara Lapis masih tidur nyenyak di pangkuannya.

"Lapis? Lapis...?"

Lazuli mengguncang tubuh adiknya, Lapis ikut terbangun.

"Hhh...?"

"Ini sudah pagi" gumamnya.

Lapis menguap sebentar, melihat sekeliling berantakan akibat ulah mereka memakan semua roti dan sosis didalam kotak.

"Kita ada dimana, Laz?" tanya Lapis.

Lazuli masih mengintip di luar kaca mobil. "Entahlah... aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. sepertinya kita... eh? tunggu dulu!"

Lazuli melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah biasanya ia lihat dalam seumur hidup.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Lapis, ikut mengintip.

"Lautan!"

"LAUTAN?"

Si kembar melihat pemandangan indah tersebut dari balik kaca mobil. matahari terbit di pesisir timur dengan suara gemuruh ombak laut dan juga bunyi pekik burung-burung pelikan.

"Waaah! kita ada di laut!" kata Lapis.

"Sepertinya.. kita sudah pindah dari kota, Lapis!" jawab Lazuli.

"Waktu kecil kita pernah ke lautan kan? aku jadi ingin main pasir pantai lagi!" sahut Lapis.

"Kau rindu laut ya?"

"Hehehe, lautan itu luas kan?"

Iya, lautan itu adalah hamparan air asin penuh gelombang yang luas tak berujung di muka bumi ini. Tiba-tiba, mobil pun berhenti. pikiran cepat yang datang ke otak Lapis adalah : Mobil ini akan terbuka.

"Gawat, supir ini akan membuka pintu mobil ini!" kata Lazuli.

Lapis melihat-lihat sekitar, jika saja ada barang yang dapat menyelamatkan mereka sedetik saja...

"Lazuli! kau harus bantu aku ya!" kata Lapis.

Lazuli agak berkedip sebentar, tapi rasanya Lapis punya ide.

"Baiklah"

* * *

Ketika si supir hendak membuka pintu mobil box...

 **BUAAAKGGH!**

Lemparan kotak dari dalam yang keras langsung menghantam wajah si supir. Lapis dan Lazuli kabur dari mobil.

"Apa yang-!?"

"Anak-anak itu!?"

"Terima kasih tumpangannya pak!" teriak Lapis. akhirnya dia dan Lazuli kabur ke pesisir pantai.

"Idemu memang selalu lucu, Lapis!"

"Hahahahhaa!"

Kaki kecil mereka memijak pasir lembut pantai, hal sederhana yang membuat kebahagiaan mereka bertambah.

"Hahaha! ayo Lapis! kita langsung buat istana pasir!" sahut Lazuli.

"Coba saja kita punya bola, jadi kita bisa langsung main"

"Untuk apa bola? buat istana pasir saja sudah cukup kok"

Lapis melihat sekeliling pantai. sepi, tenang dan nyaman. hanya mereka berdua disini. dua orang anak pindahan dari kota sebelah yang datang untuk mencari kehidupan baru.

"Eh?"

Terdengar suara gemuruh lonceng perahu dari kejauhan. sesuatu yang besar, membuat kedua iris birunya melebar kagum.

"Lapis, apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Lazuli.

"PERAHU BESAR!" jawab Lapis, intonasi nadanya sangat bersemangat.

Sebuah Kapal pesiar berlayar tepat melewati tempat si kembar yang tengah berpijak di pantai. kapal itu, berwarna putih dengan tiga tingkat, penuh dengan ratusan jendela, dan sedikit asap mengepul keluar dari cerobong besar.

"Oh, kau suka melihat perahu ya" kata Lazuli.

"Nanti, kalau aku sudah besar. aku mau punya perahu seperti itu!" sahut Lapis.

Lazuli sampai mengangkat alisnya. "Eh!? kau serius?"

"Pasti menyenangkan kan? punya perahu besar dan keliling dunia! kita bisa memilikinya, Laz!" tambahnya lagi.

Lazuli tersenyum tipis. ini bukan mimpi kecil, ini adalah mimpi besar Lapis yang sedari dulu ingin sekali menaiki perahu mewah. Jika saja kehidupan mereka tak seperti ini...

"Kau pasti akan memilikinya, kalau sudah besar" kata Lazuli.

Lapis melambaikan kedua tangannya ke atas, memanggil si Kapal pesiar dan berteriak "Hei! Perahubesar! Aku disini!"

"Lapis, kenapa kau memanggil perahu?" tanya Lazuli.

"Hoi! AKU DISINI! Hoooiii~!" teriaknya lagi. Lapis berlari mengikuti garis pantai dan terus melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hooi! suatu hari aku akan menaikimu dan keliling duniaaaaaaa-!, aku pasti bisa mendapatkanmu perahu besaaaaaaarrr~!

Hoi! kau dengar aku dari sini!?"

Tapi sayangnya, si Kapal pesiar itu pergi semakin menjauh.

"Yahh... dia tidak dengar" gumam Lapis.

Lazuli menepuk pelan bahu adiknya, dia masih menatap kapal tersebut yang perlahan-lahan menjauh.

"Aku penasaran, kemana Perahu itu akan berhenti?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti... perahu itu pasti mengelilingi seluruh dunia!" jawab Lapis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nanti menyelinap masuk ke perahu itu?" saran Lazuli.

Lapis agak terdiam, tapi... ide ini... sebuah ide luar biasa!

"Ya! ayo kita cari perahu!"

"Tapi tunggu dulu!" Lazuli menahan. "Kita baru sampai disini, sebaiknya kita mencari makanan dan uang dulu untuk persediaan di perahu nanti!"

"Ah! benar juga!"

* * *

Si kembar berjalan melalui deretan toko mewah di pinggir jalan. tak seperti kota tempat mereka tinggali sebelumnya, kota ini memiliki banyak gedung tinggi dan juga banyak kendaraan. Lapis melihat semuanya dengan tatapan kagum, belum pernah ia membayangkan bisa pergi ke tempat ini.

"Sepertinya... ini tempat orang kaya" gumam Lapis.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu..." sahut Lazuli.

 _Tukk!_

Sebuah pesawat mainan jatuh tepat di bawah kaki Lapis. pesawat tersebut merupakan mainan modern dengan satu antena kecil yang terletak di atapnya. sebuah pesawat yang lumayan besar untuk seumuran anak-anak.

"Laz! lihat! ada pesawat jatuh!" Lapis tertawa, dia mengambilnya.

"Waahh pesawatnya besar sekali, pasti ini mahal" gumam Lazuli.

Lapis mengamati mainan tersebut, muncul di pikiranna kalau dia ingin memiliki pesawat ini.

"Laz, boleh aku mempunyai mainan ini?" tanya Lapis.

Lazuli mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah, kan kita yang menemuka-"

"MAINANKU!"

"Eh?"

Si kembar sama-sama menatap seorang anak berpakaian seperti anak pejabat datang dan mulai menyabet pesawat miliknya.

"Kembalikan! itu punyaku tahu!"

"Punyamu?" Lapis bertanya-tanya.

"Ya! itu pesawat mahal! kembalikan mainanku!" sahut si anak kaya.

Lapis menyipitkan mata mengancam, kalau urusan saling berebut, Lapis adalah jagonya.

"Tidak! aku yang menemukannya!" Lapis bersikeras, mendekap pesawat itu erat-erat ke dada.

"Punyamu!? itu pesawatku! dasar anak miskin!"

Giliran si anak kaya itu mulai menarik-narik mainannya dari tangan Lapis.

"Ugghhh! Aku yang menemukannya! ini punyaakuuu!" teriak Lapis. kedua tangannya seperti lem, terlalu kuat untuk melepas sebuah benda.

"Lapis!" Lazuli mencoba untuk mencegah, dia menepuk keras kedua bahu Lapis dari belakang. "Sudah, lepaskan saja, dia yang memilikinya" ucapnya lagi.

"Ggggr aku tak peduli! pokoknya ini jadi punyaku!"

"Itu mainanku!"

"Lepaskan tanganmu!"

"GggGgGGRGRRRR!"

Dengan gerakan kasar, Lapis menarik pesawat mainan itu sampai sayapnya patah.

"HAH!?"

 _Gawat..._ Lazuli merasa air keringat dinginnya meluncur deras di sisi lehernya.

"Waaaa!? Pe-pesawatku...!"

"Lapis! kau sih kasar!" Lazuli mengomeli adiknya.

Lapis membela diri "Tapi dia yang kasar duluan!"

"Hei hei! ada apa ini!?" suara bariton seseorang datang dari belakang si anak kaya tersebut. ternyata... itu ayahnya.

"Mereka merusak mainanku!" jawab si anak.

Lapis dan Lazuli mulai gemetar takut.

Si ayah dari anak tersebut memerhatikan si kembar. matanya menyipit tajam, entah bagaimana cara dia melihat mereka berdua. tapi nampaknya, dia tak suka.

"Heh, kalian kerjanya pasti cuma mengemis tiap hari" kata si ayah.

Si kembar cuma menunduk takut.

"Kembalikan pesawatnya, itu mahal. mainan itu adalah kesayangan anakku, cepat!"

Dengan hati terpaksa, Lapis menaruh pesawat itu ke bawah. dia takut untuk berbicara.

"Jauhi anak-anak itu! lihat mereka, kumuh sekali! kotor, mana ada yang mau dekat-dekat dengan si pengemis seperti kalian"

"..."

Si kembar hanya menunduk sedih.

"Ayo pergi" ujar si ayah. anaknya langsung meledek si kembar.

"Weeekk! dasar miskin"

"gggrr..." Lapis merasakan kedua tangannya mengepal erat-erat.

Lazuli langsung mengelus rambut adiknya, sedikit menghibur. "Lapis, sudah tidak apa-apa. nanti kalau kita punya uang banyak, kita bisa membeli mainan seperti itu"

"Sama saja, ternyata kota ini jauh lebih kejam daripada sebelumnya..." gumam Lapis.

Lazuli menghela nafas berat.

Sepertinya... mereka kurang beruntung. meskipun wilayah ini adalah distrik paling modern dan maju, tetapi moral masyarakat perkotaan nampaknya sangat minim kepedulian.

"Ayo pergi" ujar sang kakak.

"Lazuli?"

Lazuli menoleh. "Hm?"

"Aku... ingin... punya segalanya..." gumam Lapis, suara kecil.

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang... aku ingin punya segalanya" jawab dia lagi.

"Tidak perlu segalanya" jawab Lazuli. sontak Lapis langsung menatap kakaknya.

"Apa?"

"Kau adalah segalanya bagiku, Lapis" jawab Lazuli. "Aku yakin, dunia ini luas. masih banyak tempat yang belum kita kunjungi. suatu hari... kita akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. aku percaya itu akan terjadi"

Dunia ini luas, masih banyak tempat yang akan mengubah masa depanmu.

"Tapi, kurasa ayah si anak tadi itu benar, lihatlah... pakaian kita kotor dan sobek. kita harus mencari baju baru" kata Lazuli.

Lapis memerhatikan pakaiannya sendiri. sebagian compang-camping kecuali syal oranye miliknya.

"Baiklah, kita mencari baju"

Mereka sudah membuat keputusan.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**Dragon Ball Super**

 **Akira Toriyama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ada sebuah toko di dekat lampu merah perempatan yang tak jauh dari tempat si kembar berdiri.

Si kembar menyelinap ke sebuah gang sempit dan berlari ke halaman belakang toko. mata birunya melirik ke kanan dan kekiri, memastikan aman. dia menggandeng tangan Lapis dan segera membuka pintu toko.

"Pintu ini pasti terkunci, kita harus mencari kayu untuk melepas gemboknya" kata Lazuli.

"Kita masuk lewat jendela saja" ujar Lapis. jarinya menunjuk ke jendela besar yang agak tinggi.

Lazuli mengangguk cepat. dia mendorong sebuah kotak berat dan naik ke situ, kemudian giliran Lapis yang langsung naik ke bahunya untuk segera masuk ke jendela. si kembar ini memang lincah seperti tupai yang pandai melompat.

Lapis melihat di dalam : kosong. dia membuka jendela dan langsung terjatuh ke lantai.

"Lapis!?" Lazuli kaget, kalau penjaga toko mendengar bunyi jatuh di dalam, di pastikan aksi mereka akan tamat.

"Aduuhh dduhh... ugghh..." Lapis mengaduh kesakitan, tapi syukurlah dia mendarat di atas tumpukan pakaian.

"Lihat Laz, banyak pakaian disini" bisik Lapis.

Lazuli berusaha masuk ke dalam dan ikut terjatuh ke lantai. dia melihat banyak sekali tumpukan pakaian-pakaian di ruangan ini.

"Waahh, kita bisa mengambil sebanyak-banyaknya!" kata Lapis, dia juga mengambil tas dan memasukkan semua isinya ke dalam.

"Ambil beberapa saja, yang paling utama jaket ya. biar tidak kedinginan" ujar si pirang.

"Lihat ini Laz! topinya berbentuk katak!"

"Lapis, berhenti main-main. waktu kita tidak banyak disini"

"Maaf"

 _Thump! Thump!_

"EH?"

Bunyi hentakan sepatu di luar. penjaga toko mulai datang ke pintu.

"Gawat, Laz. kita akan ketahuan" Lapis berbisik panik.

Lazuli melihat sekeliling, jika saja ada suatu benda yang dapat mengunci pintu itu agar si penjaga toko tidak masuk...

"Itu dia!"

Lazuli mengambil batangan besi dan mengganjal kenob pintu.

"Cepat keluar, Lapis. cepat!" perintah Lazuli.

Lapis berusaha naik lagi ke jendela, tapi dia menoleh ke kakaknya yang masih menahan pintu.

"Ayo Laz! nanti kau tertangkap"

"Kau yang keluar duluan Lapis, aku akan baik-baik saja" ucap si pirang.

"Aku tidak mau keluar tanpamu, ayo kemari!"

Lapis memang keras kepala, tapi Lazuli tidak punya pilihan untuk berlari.

 _"Hei? pintu ini kok terkunci?"_

 _"Terkunci? aku tidak menguncinya"_

 _"Coba di buka lagi"_

 _ **Cklek! Cklek!**_

Gagang pintu makin di paksa kuat untuk segera membuka pintu, Lazuli panik. sementara Lapis terus-terusan memanggil kakaknya untuk lari.

"Ayo Lazuli!"

Lazuli meraih sebuah trolley besar dan mendorongya sampai menempel ke pintu, kemudian dia berlari ke jendela. Lapis meraih tangan kakaknya dan segera menariknya keluar.

 _ **Braaaaaaakkh!**_

Si karyawan toko mendobrak pintu. betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seisi ruangan berantakan total.

"Haah! ke-kenapa ruangan ini...!?"

"Apa yang terjadi!?"

Yap, si _'Tupai'_ kembar yang melakukannya.

* * *

Hujan lagi...

Lapis berusaha menutupi kepalanya dengan tas, tapi sayang rintikan air hujan lama-kelamaan semakin deras. dan sialnya lagi, tidak ada tempat untuk mereka berteduh. kota ini tidak memiliki teras pertokoan ataupun sebuah rumah kosong untuk tempat tinggal mereka sementara.

"Laz, bagaimana ini? tidak ada tempat untuk berteduh?" tanya Lapis.

"Jangan khawatir, kita akan menemukannya"

Lazuli tidak membenci hujan, hanya saja hujan turun di saat mereka tengah 'bekerja'. yah, tidak ada yang bisa salahkan dalam keadaan susah.

Tempat ini seperti tidak punya atap sama sekali! Lazuli sendiri bahkan bingung bagaimana kota semewah ini tidak memiliki satupun sesuatu yang bisa membuat mereka menumpang beberapa jam saja. halte saja pun sudah cukup.

Masalah besarnya cuma satu : Lapis tidak tahan kedinginan, itu yang Lazuli khawatirkan. dia melihat bibir adiknya mendadak gemetar dan pucat.

"Lapis, pakai jaket dulu. kau kedinginan"

"Kau kan juga kedinginan" kata Lapis.

"Jangan sok kuat begitu, kau ini tidak tahan dingin tahu cepat buka tasnya dan pakai jaket" ujar Lazuli.

Lapis mengangguk cepat, dia buru-buru membuka isi tasnya-

 **SEETTT!**

"HEI!?"

Seseorang menyabet tas mereka dan pergi begitu saja.

"Itu tas kita!" teriak Lapis.

"Kembalikan! HEI! KEMBALIKAN TAS KAMI!" si kembar langsung mengejar.

Di tengah hujan, mereka saling mengejar. si pencuri masih menggenggam tasnya erat-erat ke dada dan kabur begitu cepat. si kembar berusaha, mereka mengejar melewati kerumunan orang-orang berpayung.

"Laz! kau melihatnya!?" tanya Lapis.

Mata biru Lazuli cepat mencari-cari dimana si pencuri pergi. orang itu menyebrang jalan.

"Disana!" Lazuli menggenggam tangan adiknya. tidak peduli lampu penyebrangan, mobil-mobil yang tadinya harus berjalan karena lampu hijau terpaksa rem mendadak akibat dua anak kecil berlarian di tengah jalan.

"Kenapa dia mencuri tas kita sih!?" protes Lapis.

"hahh...! hahh...! aku tidak tahu! pencuri itu mengira pasti kita punya uang!"

Si pencuri hilang dari pandangan. si kembar sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk berlari.

"Hahh... hahh... kita di curi..." gumam Lazuli.

Lapis sampai membungkuk, kesal karena lengah. "ugghh... sialan! padahal kita bersusah payah mencuri itu di toko! tapi... kita malah kecolongan..."

"hhh... kau masih punya sisa makanan?" tanya Lazuli.

Lapis memeriksa saku celananya, hanya sepotong roti yang dia ambil waktu didalam mobil box.

"Cuma segini"

"..."

Well, sepertinya Lazuli mengerti.

 _ **Dukkh!**_

Seseorang tak sengaja menabrak Lapis dari belakang. menyebabkan sisa potongan rotinya langsung jatuh ke tanah.

"Ahh!?"

"Hei! minggir anak kecil! kalian punya mata tidak sih!?" omel si pemuda.

"Eh!? kau yang menabrakku sialan!" bentak Lapis.

"Lapis!" Lazuli langsung mendekap mulut adiknya.

"Dasar berandalan, ku kira di kota ini sudah bersih dari pengemis!" gerutunya lagi, kemudian dia pergi.

Lapis tidak dapat menahan diri. Itu adalah penghinaan terbesar baginya. Emosinya mulai naik, dia mengambil sebuah batu di bawah kakinya dan langsung melempari si pemuda tersebut.

 **"Aduhh!?"**

"Ayo lari, Laz!" si kembar langsung kabur.

"HEI! KALIAN!?"

Lazuli berpikir, sepertinya dia dan Lapis salah memasuki kota.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dragon Ball Super**

 **Akira Toriyama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _"Ibu!"_

 _"Ibu! Besok kita liburan kan?"_

 _"Iya sayang"_

 _"Sungguh!? bersama ayah kan!?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Bu?"_

 _Tangan halus itu membelai pipi si kembar, menatap sebentar secercah warna aquamarine di pasang mata anak-anaknya.  
_

 _"Tidak apa-apa sayang, ayah sedang sibuk. kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama di pantai ya"_

 _"Tanpa ayah?"_

 _Dia mengaitkan sesuatu ke leher Lapis, sebuah syal berwarna oranye. Lapis hanya heran menatapi kain tersebut._

 _"Ini untukmu, jaga baik-baik"_

 _"Oh?"_

 _Si anak berambut hitam itu hanya berkedip polos. mungkin ayahnya sibuk bekerja, sehingga dia hanya bisa berlibur dengan ibu dan Lazuli. Lapis hanya menunduk kecewa._

 _"Jangan khawatir, kau masih bisa main dengan kakakmu. besok kita pergi"_

 _"Pergi ke pantai?" Lapis mulai tersenyum girang._

 _"Kau akan mengetahuinya"_

 _Lapis selalu tahu! dia, Lazuli dan ibunya akan pergi ke pantai!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Seolah, percakapan itu menjadi yang terakhir bagi Lapis dan Lazuli. setelah mereka mengetahui segala masalah di dalam keluarga, orang tuanya pun memutuskan untuk membawa si kembar ke panti asuhan._

 _Dengan harapan, agar mereka bisa merawat si kembar sebaik-baiknya._

 _Masa depan masih panjang, tidak seharusnya seorang anak kecil menghadapi situasi sulit dan memaksa mereka untuk bersikap dewasa sebelum waktunya._

 _Di teras panti asuhan, Lazuli cuma diam. sementara Lapis terus-terusan menangis melihat kedua orang tuanya pergi meninggalkan mereka. bahkan sampai pengasuh panti asuhan pun berusaha menghibur adiknya, tapi semua percuma._

 _"Hmphh..." Lazuli mengeram sedih._

 _Dan dari sini, semuanya telah berubah._

.

.

.

 **"HAH!?"**

Lazuli terbangun.

Matanya melirik kemana-mana. dia baru sadar, dia dan Lapis tertidur di bawah papan seluncur taman. hujan masih mengguyur, namun kali ini sudah mereda.

Lazuli menghela nafas seringan mungkin. yang tadi cuma mimpi buruk, tapi rasanya seperti nyata. dia tidak terlalu mengingat pesan yang di sampaikan ibunya. tapi Lazuli meyakini, ibunya ingin dia dan Lapis tidak pernah berpisah.

Dia dan Lapis sudah mulai jadi berandalan di jalan selama setahun. mereka menjadikan profesi 'Mencuri' untuk menyambung hidup.

"nghh..." Lapis mulai terbangun.

"Sshhhh, Lapis. tidur lagi. kau kelelahan" bisiknya.

"Kepalaku pusing, Laz..." keluh Lapis.

Lazuli melihat kedua pipi Lapis memerah. dia memegang dahi adiknya, seketika alur terkejut di dalam hatinya membuat Lazuli panik.

 _Lapis demam_

Lapis mulai sakit, sepertinya karena sering kehujanan.

Tidak ada pilihan lagi. gumamnya. Lazuli mulai berpikir keras. menjadi anak baik saja tidak cukup. ada satu tindakan yang terpaksa harus ia lakukan, demi Lapis, demi menyambung hidupnya.

Bunyi hentakan sepatu yang menginjak genangan air terdengar, Lazuli sedikit menoleh ke kiri. sesosok pria tua berjaket hitam datang menghampiri.

"Ah?"

"Hei? kenapa kalian menetap disini?" tanya si pak tua.

Lazuli cuma diam. siapa orang ini?

Si pria tersebut membuka topi beanie nya. dia sudah tua, nampak berumur 55 tahun lebih dan memiliki sedikit luka di atas mata kirinya.

"Anda siapa?" tanya Lazuli.

"Aku sama seperti kalian, ayo keluar dari situ. kalian butuh tempat yang aman" tawar dia lagi.

Lazuli masih tertegun. dia tidak mempercayai orang lain, hanya saja... Lapis...

"Ayo, tidak apa-apa. kalian tidak boleh berada disini" ucap si pak tua.

"Adikku sedang sakit... aku tak bisa pergi"

"Biar ku gendong"

Lazuli mengangguk pelan. si pak tua itu menggendong Lapis ke punggung nya dan segera menggandeng tangan Lazuli. dia akan membawa si kembar ke tempat yang aman.

* * *

Tidak terlalu jauh dari taman, Lazuli mengikuti si pak tua tersebut menyusuri gang sempit. kemudian ke sebuah halaman di belakang apartemen tua. ada sebuah gudang bekas yang sangat besar dan bagian atap-atapnya banyak yang berlubang. ada beberapa orang yang tengah mengerumuni tong besar yang telah di nyalakan api untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Ini tempat tinggal semua orang jalanan" jawab si pak tua.

"Sungguh?" tanya Lazuli.

"Iya, semua orang disini adalah tunawisma"

 _Tunawisma,_ Lazuli baru menyadarinya.

"Hei! aku bawa seseorang" sahut si pak tua.

"Hah?"

Mereka beramai-ramai menatapnya. Lazuli langsung sembunyi di belakang si pak tua, takut dan malu.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka pasti menerimamu" jawabnya, tersenyum tulus.

"Kau membawa anak-anak?" tanya mereka.

"Aku menemukannya di kolong papan seluncur taman"

"Bawa kesini! mereka kedinginan!"

Lazuli tidak menyangka, mereka bisa secepat itu menerima keadaan dirinya.

"Anak yang ku gendong ini sakit, berikan selimut"

Salah satu di antara mereka langsung menggelar sebuah alas dan si pak tua menaruh tubuh Lapis ke tikar. Lapis tidak sadarkan diri, demamnya makin naik.

"Adikmu ini butuh obat"

"Tapi... aku tak punya uang untuk membeli obat" gumam Lazuli.

"Jangan khawatir" si pak tua tetap tersenyum, dia menyuruh temannya untuk mengambil sesuatu dari saku.

"Apa itu?"

"Sisa obat demam, kemarin juga ada yang sakit disini" jawabnya.

Mereka juga ikut mengompresi dahi adiknya, Lazuli sangat terharu melihat kebaikan orang-orang ini.

"Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu demamnya turun. meskipun aku tak menjamin obatnya bisa bereaksi cepat malam ini"

"Te-terima kasih, a-aku... aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian" Lazuli bersujud di hadapan para tunawisma. tapi si pak tua langsung menegakkan kepala Lazuli.

"Hei, jangan bersujud begitu. kami hanya menolongmu"

"Kami tidak pernah dapat perlakuan baik seperti ini" ucapnya.

"Sebenarnya, kalian berasal darimana?"

Lazuli terdiam sejenak, rasanya dia harus menceritakan ini semua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Api unggun masih menyala untuk membagikan aura hangatnya pada beberapa tunawisma yang belum tidur.

Dengan tubuh terbungkus selimut tebal, Lazuli sedikit meneguk teh hangat.

"Jadi.. kau dan adikmu kabur dari panti asuhan?"

Si pirang mengangguk pelan. "Yah.. banyak yang terjadi, kami sudah terbiasa hidup di jalanan"

"Siapa namamu?" tanya si pak tua.

"Aku Lazuli, dan adikku bernama Lapis. kami kembar" jawabnya.

"Oh, jadi kalian anak kembar ya. nama kalian mirip seperti batu Kristal biru _Lapis Lazuli_ "

"Anda sendiri siapa?" Lazuli bertanya balik.

Si pak tua itu menggosok-gosok kepala botaknya, dia kembali mengenakan topi beanie. "Aku Reddi, aku adalah pensiunan tentara"

"Pensiunan tentara?"

"Dulu aku seorang tentara di sebuah organisasi" tambahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau jadi tunawisma?"

"Yahh, karena organisasi tempatku bekerja sudah hancur waktu itu. aku terpaksa pensiun, banyak yang telah terjadi" ucapnya lagi. langsung menyesap teh.

Lazuli menatap refleksi wajahnya di atas air teh. dia juga memiliki masa lalu yang telah terjadi.

"Kenapa kalian memilih kabur panti asuhan?" tanya Reddi.

Lazuli memejamkan mata, menghela nafas ringan. "Aku dan Lapis tidak nyaman. kami berasal dari tempat yang jauh, sudah 4 kota yang kami datangi"

"Oh, begitu ya"

"Bagaimana denganmu? kau tentara kan?"

Reddi tersenyum tipis. "Dulu aku memang tentara, organisasi tempatku bernaung selalu melakukan sebuah tugas yang cukup sulit. aku sampai kewalahan" dia tertawa santai.

Bunyi percikan api makin lama-semakin mengecil, satu tunawisma langsung menambahnya dengan sebatang kayu.

"Aku dan Lapis ingin menemukan kehidupan yang lebih baik. tapi... kami tak pernah beruntung. semua hal yang kami lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan hidup"

"Yahh, kau masih anak-anak, tapi kau bekerja sebelum waktunya dewasa"

"Kau tentara dari organisasi apa?"

"Red Ribbon Army" jawab Reddi. "Sebagian tunawsima disini juga pensiunan anggota RR"

Lazuli agak berkedip cepat. " _Red Ribbon?_ aku baru dengar"

"Begitulah, tugas kami disana mencari sesuatu yang tak mungkin di temukan. tapi jendral kami saat itu sangat bersikeras" kata Reddi.

"Memangnya mencari apa?"

"Kata mereka sih, ada sebuah bola naga yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan"

Tunggu dulu, Lazuli ingat perkataan Lapis sebelumnya. mereka pernah membicarakan tentang Bola naga ini sebelum pindah.

"Aku sendiri tidak percaya, tapi itu adalah tugas. jadi.. ku usahakan agar bola itu bisa kami dapatkan, tapi nyatanya. ada seseorang yang langsung menghancurkan organisasi ku" jelas Reddi.

"Oh.. begitu ya..." Lazuli mengangguk paham. dia melirik ke Lapis, adiknya masih tidur.

"Adikmu akan baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir"

Lazuli tersenyum kecil. dia menaruh gelas tehnya dan langsung tidur di sebelah Lapis. dia juga berbagi selimut dengannya.

"Tidurlah, besok akan jadi hari yang panjang"

"Terima kasih banyak, Reddi"

Dan akhirnya, dia tidur nyaman.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
